Almas de Hielo y Fuego
by Ed Masters
Summary: Ranma/TBoF Crossover - Una de las razas más extraordinarias de todos los tiempos ha resucitado.


Un Fanfic de Ranma ½  Por (RBB) Edward Masters, 2002  


Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, publicado por Shogakukan en Japón. The King of Fighters es propiedad de SNK .The Breath of Fire pertenece a CAPCOM. Cualquier personaje de otras series referido en este Fan-Fic pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este es un trabajo de Fanfiction con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, si tratara de ganar dinero estaría trabajando o estudiando y no escribiendo Fanfics  J.

***********************************************************

**Almas de Hielo y Fuego**

DESPEDIDA 

Soy Ryu, ultimo Monarca del Clan de los Dragones de la Luz. En este día de mi año número veintisiete de vida escribo los últimos pensamientos y recuerdos que por mi mente transitan.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que mi amada esposa y compañera Nina murió a manos de los Guardianes. Mi corazón está adolorido y mi espíritu ha perdido la fuerza para continuar luchando. Lo único que me permitió llegar hasta aquí, fue el deseo por preservar la vida de nuestro pequeño hijo Tatsu.

La estupidez de mis antepasados y las guerras entre el Clan de los Dragones Negros y el nuestro, es lo que nos ha llevado al borde de la extinción. Nuestras absurdas acciones y la sed por el combate que habita en nuestra sangre fue lo que selló nuestro destino, lo que nos hizo ser considerados enemigos de la creación.

Durante tres siglos los clanes de los dragones se enfrentaron en terribles batallas por el poder, causando no solo la muerte de los nuestros, si no también la de muchos humanos y los demás habitantes del planeta. Al término de esa terrible era de destrucción el Clan de los Dragones Negros fue erradicado de la faz de la tierra, sin embargo, la victoria vino con un precio demasiado alto para nosotros, pues perdimos la mayor parte de nuestros números.

Fue entonces cuando Myria, la Diosa protectora de la creación, al ver el resultado de nuestras acciones consideró nuestra existencia como un riesgo demasiado grande. Así que viendo la oportunidad para deshacerse de nosotros creó a los Guardianes, quienes fueron dados la tarea de eliminar a cada uno de los dragones restantes.

El resto del Clan de los Dragones de la Luz se había separado en pequeños pueblos y villas dispersos en los desiertos y bosques, viviendo pacíficamente en sus formas humanas. La mayor parte de ellos al sentirse culpables y hasta cierta parte estar de acuerdo con la Diosa, jamás dieron resistencia alguna.

Los Guardianes hicieron una religión de su sagrada tarea de eliminar el peligro que los dragones representaban. Arrasaron con pueblos y villas enteras, por donde pasaban no quedaba dragón alguno. Todo esto siguió durante otro siglo hasta llegar al presente, donde poco más de diez dragones sobreviven.

En este fatídico día de invierno me dispongo a utilizar uno de los hechizos más poderosos que poseo, para proteger a mi hijo Tatsu. Esto lo mantendrá seguro en un profundo sueño por cien milenios, en el centro de esta montaña. En él mantengo la esperanza para el futuro de nuestra gente.

Para cuando el mañana llegue yo ya no seré más de este mundo, en un par de horas saldré a enfrentarme en la más grande batalla de mi vida, de la cual no tengo esperanza alguna de regresar. Cuando la noche se vuelva día , yo me habré reunido con mi amada Nina en el más allá y juntos podremos velar por el futuro de nuestro pequeño. Pero mientras ese momento llega, me tengo que preparar. Espero que el poder de Kaiser dormido dentro de mi, pueda derrotar a Myria y de esa forma pueda ganar un poco más de tiempo para los míos.

Ryu de la Casa de Fuego, Ultimo Monarca del Clan de los Dragones de la Luz.

Fin de Despedida.

***********************************************************

VERSION 1.00

23 de Mayo del 2002

Ahhhh… aquí está otra historia… jejeje… tenía que sacármela de la mente. Por favor ténganme paciencia, eventualmente iré sacando capítulos de esta historia así como de las otras en las que estoy  trabajando. 

Más adelante éste Fic será crossover con "The King of Fighters" y en el transcurso de él tendrá elementos de "The Breath of Fire III".Para entenderlo no necesitas conocer el popular videojuego "The King of Fighters" y mucho menos "The Breath of Fire III". 

Edward Masters (RBB)  


www.animestone.com


End file.
